


Weekender

by incandescence



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff so thick you could probably eat it, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2263299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incandescence/pseuds/incandescence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chinen is all smiles today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weekender

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kakonotobira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakonotobira/gifts).



> Wrote this in B-chan's LINE instead of doing research for my psychology report. I'm surprised it even fit in one bubble. :P Inspired [by](https://twitter.com/ohmychinen/status/508192885397676032) [these](https://twitter.com/ohmychinen/status/508193656512081920) [four](https://twitter.com/ohmychinen/status/508193876528484352) [tweets](https://twitter.com/ohmychinen/status/508194024629342208).

Chinen is all smiles today. It's not as though he usually wakes up on the wrong side of the bed, but today he's feeling particularly cheerful. His mum notices when he greets her before tucking into a late breakfast, and so does his sister when he pokes his head into her room and sits cross legged on her bed so they can gossip about work. Chinen takes it all in stride. He doesn't know what's different, just that today he feels pretty damn good.

His good mood is still around when he leaves the house for the Music Station rehearsal. Inoo and Hikaru are the only ones in the dressing room when he arrives, playing some weird version of janken only they could have come up with. Chinen watches them for a few minutes, both amused and confused. Yamada and Yuto come in together, and Yuto ruffles his hair before plopping down onto the couch next to him while Ryosuke heads straight for the makeup counter. They take turns teasing him for a bit, but all Yamada does is stick his tongue out of them in the mirror and continues to fix his hair. "So I don't have to waste time doing it later," he explains.

Yuto wants to take pictures as usual, so Chinen makes all sorts of silly faces and weird poses. He's soon joined by the other two, long bored of their game. Considering that they're idols, all three of them really know how to ham it up for the camera. Chinen's right in the middle of watching in mock horror while Inoo and Hikaru almost share a heated kiss in front of him, when he becomes aware of somebody behind him covering his eyes. He hears Yuto's camera click.

"Who's there?" he asks, though Chinen thinks he has a pretty good idea of who it is. He might as well let them have their fun.

"Wanna guess?" Whoever it is is purposely speaking with a higher pitch than usual.

"Hmmmm, Keito?" Chinen asks, despite knowing full well that Keito is probably still lounging in a train somewhere.

"I'm a little hurt," the voice admits sadly. Chinen just chuckles. Yuya slides down onto the couch next to him when he tugs on his arm, and Chinen lays down on his lap until it's time for rehearsal.

Rehearsal goes well. They're performing a little bit of each song tonight, with some kind of funky transition in between that Chinen kind of digs. They're also instructed to wave towels around, which will be provided by the staff, and then throw it into the audience right before the performance ends. Pretty standard stuff. Chinen keeps meeting Yuya's eyes when they dance, and it makes him smile even wider every time.

After rehearsal, JUMP go to greet the fans who have gathered to watch the performance, and from behind, Daiki presses a megaphone into Chinen's hands, which he finds absolutely hilarious for some reason. 

"Hi everyone!!" he says when he's facing everyone, and waits for their screams to die down. "Thanks for coming today!" Yuya comes to stand next to him. As a greeting, Chinen taps him on the arm with the megaphone while Kou-chan takes his turn to talk. Yuya doesn't really do anything, just beams down at him, so Chinen hits him again because he feels like it. And then again when Yuya tries not to laugh, but fails.

When Chinen slowly regains focus, it's Yamada's turn to talk to the fans on his left. He turns to watch him. Yamada's been looking tired again, having just started filming for another movie. Chinen reaches out to pat him on the back a few times, letting his hand linger there until Yamada finishes and turns to him. "Hang in there," Chinen thinks in his mind, and makes a little face of encouragement. Ryosuke's smile tells Chinen that he gets it.

They take a bow once they've finished greeting the fans, promising to come back and make it an awesome performance. Chinen waves to the girls with both of his hands before he begins to make his way off the stage. Yuya catches up and wraps one arm around his waist.

"Hey." Chinen snuggles up to his side.

"You're in a good mood today," Yuya notes. "Something happen?"

Chinen shakes his head. "Nope. Today has just been a good day. Maybe because it's Friday?"

"I see," Yuya says, then nods and smiles at the girls situated in front of the corner of the stage. 

They don't talk the rest of the distance to the dressing room, and when they reach it, Chinen stretches up so he can meet his Yuya midway.


End file.
